


Nick and Sally

by Dust_Bun



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 19:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dust_Bun/pseuds/Dust_Bun





	Nick and Sally

The traffic flowed smoothly as he cruised along the road, glancing out the window he spotted another orc glaring at him from the car next to him, pointing at his tusks and smirking before driving off as the light turned green. ‘Yeah, yeah, drive off you tuxedoed asshole….’ Nick muttered as drove off, taking a turn off onto one of the side street’s he knew well enough. He sighed to himself, after being blooded he didn’t get as much shit for being unblooded, but he couldn’t change what people initially saw and that was his stubby, rounded tusks. And no amount of clan blood was going to change that, despite how much he wished it would.  
He huffed gently as he looked down at his watch, GREAT, a full hour before work. He pinched the bridge of his nose and massaged it gently to try and relieve the tension. Jirak, he couldn’t get peace anywhere, but at least he could look forward to his smoothie, he got one every morning and every morning it made thing’s bearable, it was what got him through the day. Sighing he threw open the door and hopped out of the cop car, stretching slightly as he did so.   
Nick walked in into his favourite coffee shop. Tebira. He had no idea what it meant in elvish, but damn did they do good stuff. Their food was amazing, and their drinks were just awesome. There was one downside though. Having to go into an elven coffee shop was one of the most difficult experiences Nick ever had to go through. If anyone ever thought that humans looked down on orc’s, they must have never seen an elf interact with an orc. They looked at orc’s like they were slaves and talked to them like they were dirt. But Nick was used to that at this point, between the humans and the elves Nick was used to being treated like shit. He just wanted to get his smoothie and get going. Just as expected the elf barista looked at him like he wanted to kill him with his eyes ‘Hey, um, can I get the Spring Spirt please?’ Nick asked as nicely as he could, even chancing a smile at the elf, all he got was an eye roll and a nod as he took Nicks money and gave him the change. Nick sighed as he walked over to the end of the counter and waited for his smoothie, sighing softly as all other customers stood as far away from him as was possible as they waited for their order’s.   
As Nick grabbed his order, noticing the name on the drink was simply wrote as ‘Orc’, he walked out and noticed that across the street a new coffee shop had been opened. When had that happened? He was sure he would have noticed that. He looked down at his watch, 45 minutes. He shrugged his shoulder’s and walked to the cross walk, waiting for the lights to turn green. He looked over at the shop to read its sign, Green Valley’s. At least it had a nice, easy to pronounce name compared to his current favourite. Crossing the street, he was impressed with what he was seeing. Outside of the shop was a mat of fake grass, flowerpots and hanging baskets lined the front, giving it a soft, welcoming look.  
Nick actually felt welcomed to a shop for the first time in a long time, spurred on with this feeling he pushed open the door and was welcomed by an un expected sight. Not only were there elves working here, but Elftaurs and Fauns where there as well. This was very strange, elves were known to hide their hybrids away other than the ones that would occasionally be seen in magazines as models to try and promote cross-species beauty.   
Nick must’ve been staring for quite some time as a golden Elftaur trotted up to him, pen and paper in hand and a smile on his face ‘Hello officer, how can I help you today?’ She asked as she cocked her head to the side as she looked him over ‘Um… No, no I’m ok thanks. I was just wondering, err…. How long have you guy’s been open? I’m in the area a lot and I didn’t notice you guy’s opening.’ He asked softly, he had never encountered an Elftaur and he was mildly intimidated, they looked the definition of a magical creature. His ears twitched as he heard her chuckle, still smiling at him ‘We’ve been open around two and a half weeks now, we took over from the bakery that used to be here’ She stated matter-of-factly, tail swishing behind her. Nick nodded ‘Right. Thanks, I had ahh… better get going’ He stated gesturing to the door as he walked back towards it. He spotted her nodding, smile never faltering ‘Ok, have a good day officer!’ She chimed as she turned and trotted off back into the shop as Nick walked outside. He felt so overwhelmed by the fact that a person of Elvish decent had talked to him willingly with a smile on her face. Jirak, he had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. But no, it had actually happened. Fuck. ‘Ward isn’t going to believe me when I tell him this’ he thought as he walked back across the street and hopped into the car, placing his smoothie on the dash board as he started the car. He felt strangely happy, he didn’t get this feeling very often, and it never came from being around other people. Sweet Jirak he was so excited to come back tomorrow, screw the Spring Spirit! At least the people here faked being nice to him. He allowed himself a smile before he pulled off and headed towards his destination, he was suddenly feeling like today was going to be a good day.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
The street was already beginning to get pretty busy as Sally trotted forth furiously, her hooves stomping the ground as she did so. What did Lily think was going to happen? She was the one that wouldn’t go home when she had the cold! How did she expect everyone to stay well? The only reason Sally was ok was because she had been off most of the week so she wasn’t constantly exposed to those nasty germ’s. But now it was her problem that everyone was calling in sick and Sally had to come in 5 hours early because Lilly still wasn’t feeling up to it. That dumb Palomino bitch. She snorted and shook her head slightly, causing a few stray curls to fall down from her bun. Honestly if she didn’t get double-time for this she was going to be so pissed. She pulled up her necklace and peered down at the tiny clock attached to it, Great, she still had plenty of time to get to the shop and open.   
She felt eyes on her as she waited, looking up to her right she spotted two elves who quickly did their best to look away and act normal. But she could hear them talking about her, unless the ‘Faun’ they were talking about was some mysterious invisible faun, because there was no one else of her kind standing around. ‘Yeah yeah, stare at the faun you stuck up prick’ She thought to herself as she pulled her coat tighter around her, sighing in relief as the light turned green.   
She winced as the crowd shoved past her, some of the larger elves almost knocked her over as they sped forward. She did her best to compose herself as she weaved through the titan’s around her. Thank herdmaster, she was almost there. Then all she would have to do would be to serve some coffee and get on with her day ‘Easier said than done’ she muttered as she finally reached the coffee shop, opening the doors with her keys and slipping inside. She allowed her self a brief moment to regain her resolve. She could do this. She ran to the back and began to set up. She just had to get through the day.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Nick hummed along happily to the song on the radio. When Ward wasn’t in the car he loved to blare Orcish music as loud as possible. Well as loud as he dared whilst being in the cop car, he didn’t want to give any bad impression of the force, even if he didn’t think Orcish music was bad…. But that didn’t matter though. Not today. Today he was going to go back to his new favourite coffee shop! Honestly, he hadn’t been this excited for quite some time… But that didn’t matter! They at least pretended to be nice to him, and honestly that was just the boost he needed.  
Pulling up across from the shop he cocked his head slightly out the window, they didn’t look particularly busy today. Strange, they had seemed awfully popular yesterday… Briefly peering over to where his usual coffee shop was, he allowed himself a wince. Maybe he should just go back there? I mean, he knew what to get there and they knew he wasn’t dangerous. But no. He was going to treat himself today. He had earned this. Shaking himself a little, trying to steady his resolve. Getting out of the car with a deep sigh, he faced the shop and paused to collect himself briefly before walking in.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Sally was resting on against the counter, her chin on the palm of her hand as she tallied up the stock. Honestly she had nothing better to do and she didn’t want to try and do everything too quickly. She had to have something to do later on when thing’s really died down. Not that things could get anymore dead than they already were, she had served one customer in the 2 hours she had the place open, and she had been the nastiest elf soccer mom she had ever met. Sighing deeply, she resigned herself to the fact that today was going to be a long. Slow. Boring day.   
The tingle of the doorbell caught her ear’s and perked her attention, she glanced to the side and almost dropped her pen in shock when she noticed the orc who had walked into the shop. For the briefest of moment’s instinct took over and she automatically tensed up. Orcs didn’t often come into the elf district and since the shop had opened no orc’s had come in. But she took a deep breath. They were a person just like everyone else and those prey instincts that followed through her veins weren’t going to stop her from treating them right. But as she turned to face them more clearly, she was shocked to see just which orc had come into the shop. It was the officer from the T.V., the one who had received the medal of honour! What was he doing here? It wasn’t like the shop was a popular amongst cops. How had he heard of them? She blinked in confusion when she saw him staring at her with a look a panic on his face, what was wrong? Was their trouble? Her mind raced for a few seconds before she realised what was wrong. She had been staring at him. Fuck.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Nicks heart raced as he saw the faun who was leaned against the counter. He couldn’t help but take her in as he instinctively scented the air, she was so small and frail looking, gentle curls escaped from her messy bun and brushed against her long ears which twitched at the sound of the bell. His breath caught in his throat as she turned to meet him, blue eyes locking onto his. He felt his heart start to race as she held his gaze for just a moment, but as soon as it happened his heart plummeted, she looked so nervous. He had scared her. He immediately felt sick to his stomach, Jirak. He should leave. He should just turn around and leave. But as he turned to do so he paused when she called out ‘Sorry officer! I was in a daze! How can I help you?’ Nick let out a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding, smiling softly at her as turned back towards her. Ahh, there it was, that fake kindness he had been looking forward to. Strolling over to the counter, he studied her briefly, she had definitely calmed down at least. Chuckling he stared behind her ‘Um, well I came in yesterday, but I didn’t get a chance to….err…’ Nick stuttered, she was looking at him so intently, her eyes were so blue…he shook himself a little as she chuckled. Wow… she had a gorgeous laugh….  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Oh. Good. Herdmaster. He’s stuttering at her. And were his ear’s twitching? Oh no. Oh no no no. He was too cute. She couldn’t help the instinctive nervous laugh that escaped her lip’s. She gazed up at him, doing her best to compose herself ‘Would you like a moment? To look at the menu, I mean.’ She stated softly as she turned and gestured to the board of writing behind her before glancing back at the nervous orc. ‘I can give you some help if you need to?’ She reassured him with her best customer service voice, her heart almost jumped into her throat as he gave her the softest, most genuine smile she had ever seen ‘Thanks, I think I’ll have a look around, if you don’t mind?’ he said, his voice was so smooth and rumbly. God that voice… she shook herself out of her thought’s when she felt her ear’s twitching violently. Fuck, she hoped he hadn’t seen that.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Nick bit back a smile as he saw her ears twitching as she turned away from him. Heh, that was pretty cute. Peering up at the menu nick was shocked at just how little of it he could understand. Very little of it was in English, and the little bit of Elvish he could read didn’t take him too far, as it all it did was describe a few ingredients here or there. Sighing inwardly Nick turned his head to slightly to peer at the faun she was smiling down at a note book and chewing on a pen, making nick flush a little, which only got worse as he saw her peer up at him briefly only to dart her eyes back down to the paper as a little blush graced her cheek’s. Oh dear.  
Nick peered around him quickly (and hopefully discreetly). Ok, no one else was here, so she wasn’t blushing at someone else. Ok, then it had to be a nervous blush. Only clear option here. He nervously rubbed his nose and peered back up to the board. Honestly he wanted to make a good impression and order something himself, but then again he didn’t want to look like an ass. With a deep sigh he turned around to the faun, who was still smiling to herself at this point “Err, ma’am? I’m gonna have to take you up on that offer of help” he admitted with a nervous chuckle as he put his hands on his hips and looked down. Jirak this was embarrassing.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Sally couldn’t help but grin as she pretended to make notes and stole glances at the orc in front of her. He was so much bigger in person. Like really, really big. Not just tall, no all orcs where tall to her, but this guy just felt large personality wise. Like she got that energy from him, and for once it made her not curse her faunish abilities. Although it didn’t hurt that he looked built enough to punch straight through a tree with his bare hand’s.   
Her head snapped up a bit too quickly when he called her, smooth Sally, very smooth. Smiling brightly she trotted over to where he stood “Of course, how can I help” She attempted to say without sounding too enthusiastic, but damn if that wasn’t difficult with the fine piece of man in front of- Sweet herdmaster these thoughts had to stop! She reached up and ran her hand over her right horn gently “Well uh, y’see the case is…..” He sighed deeply and looked back up at the menu “You can’t understand elvish?” she asked gently, placing her hand on the counter in her best show understanding, smiling at him all the while. Her smile only grew larger as she saw him calm slightly, nodding at her briefly as he smiled gently. Sally giggled and nodded gently “Don’t worry, even I struggle with it half the time” She lied as she turned and began listing off all the stuff on the menu, hoping something would catch his eye.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
“You can’t understand elvish?” Nick let out a deep sigh as he heard her saw that, Jirak she didn’t even sound condescending! He smiled and listened intently as she read out things on the menu. A lot of things sounded very, very good. But some also sounded like ground up dirt. Honestly this wasn’t helping him in anyway, neither was the fact that her soothing voice just made him want to sit there and listen to her speak about absolutely anything. As she turned around to him with a smile on her face Nick simply sighed softly “I’m afraid ma’am I still haven’t made up my mind. Sorry…” He trailed off in disappointment, but his ears perked up as he heard her laugh “Sally. Call me Sally” She chimed happily, which honestly took Nick off guard, the only reason he knew anyone by their name at the last coffee shop was because of their name tag, they never offered to tell him that “Ok, Sally it is then” he said happily, blushing slightly as she smiled at him “There y’go! Now, how about I make you my favourite drink and we see if you like it? Free of charge, of course” She offered warmly as she began to walk towards the ingredients “M- Sally, I can’t possibly let you-“ He was interrupted as she put her hand up defiantly “ My treat! After all, it’s not everyday I get an officer in here” She said with…. Was that a wink? Did she just wink at him? “N-nick.” He spluttered out, which made her give him a puzzling look “You can call me Nick, i-if you want to, that is” He explained as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. Fuck that was dumb.  
Which was why he was genuinely surprised when she giggled and smiled at him “Well ok then Nick, it’ll be done in a few minutes.” She chimed to him happily before going about her work, Nick could only blush as he leant up against the counter, content with watching the pretty faun work.  
She was accurate in her word, as only a few moments later she walked over with a cup to go “Here you are, one raspberry tea” She said happily, smiling at him nervously as he picked it up and sniffed it. He had to admit, it did smell like the sweetness of raspberry. Taking a sip, he was greeted with a warm sweetness which slid down that back of his throat and warmed him down to his core, making him struggle not to purr happily “It’s delicious! Thank you Sally” he chimed, going for his wallet, which she playfully pointed a finger at and pouted, making him put it back in his pocket “I’m glad you like it Nick” She hummed happily, as she propped her chin in the palms of her hands and smiled at him, making him blush once again.  
Nick smiled back and went to head for the door, when a sudden surge of braveness hit him, turning slightly to face her “Hey Sally?”he called “Hm?”she hummed curiourlsy “Do you, uh…. Work here often?” he asked, wanting the ground to swallow him up as he did so “Y-yeah. 5 out of 6” she muttered as her face reddened considerably “Then I’ll…. See you around?” he asked, hoping she wouldn’t freak out. He couldn’t have gotten a better reaction when she smiled, her blush deepening considerably “Definitely!” she stated with enthusiasm. Nick smiled as he waved her goodbye and all but sprinted out the door, how the fuck had he done that?


End file.
